fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Time 2 Lern
Time 2 Lern is an episode of Chrome's Show of Chromeyness. Plot Chrome gets hired as a substitute teacher in the local school when the government questions his intelligence. Chrome notices spy cameras around his house with the word "GOVERNMENT CAMERA" on each one, so he reaches for a camera and dismantles it. Government agents immediately storm the house and capture Chrome and put him in an alleyway. They interrogate him, asking him questions left and right. The government agents nod to each-other, and lead Chrome to a school. Chrome is seated in a blue plastic chair, which he can easily fall off of. He sharpens a pencil and eats some Dooritos, unsure of what they did. Chrome sleeps and has a dream. A government badge is above Chrome, and sparkly noises are heard throughout the white space Chrome is floating inside of. The dream ends, and Chrome wakes up to students. A government agent informs him from a walky-talky device that these students are here to learn, and Chrome quickly hangs up on him. He then draws a pi chart on the chalkboard. The students are confused, and briefly, the pi chart glows. Chrome draws a math question, and one of the students raises their hand and answers it with 12. Chrome is unsure of whether it's correct or incorrect. He ponders for a moment, and one of the students gives another one a punch in the face while Chrome isn't looking. The victim of the bullying begins crying, and Chrome is alerted. Chrome is visibly unsure of what to do, so he simply jumps out the window. He realizes the school is several stories high, and falls. He lands with no injuries, and is taken back to the classroom. Lunch break begins, and Chrome calls Bagel. Chrome asks for help, and Bagel says he'll be there once he finds the school. The government agents interrogate Chrome once again, asking him how he's able to make such great inventions and be so stupid at the same time. One of the government agents becomes rather angry towards Chrome, and bangs his head against the window. He begs him to make an invention so he can feel young again. Chrome battles the government agents, and draws his sword, demanding an explanation. The government agents have the upper hand, and they tazor Chrome. Chrome snaps the tazor, which only electrocutes him more. Students gather around to see the fight scene, and one of the government agents is thrown out the window. Chrome apologizes, and tells the students he's not meant to be a teacher and exits the room, stepping on a knocked-out government agent. The government agents hold a meeting, discussing and questioning Chrome's intelligence yet again. One of them holds a metal extending stick and begins to point at a holographic screen. The screen shows Chrome sitting down at home. Chrome's holographic model is then brought into a chair, and government agents look at his features. One gets a screwdriver and tries to drill Chrome's hologram head open, but black matter spills on the carpet. Materializing the matter and bringing it into reality, they keep it in a ziploc bag and throw it aside. TBA. Trivia *It is implied that Fragility was trying to help Chrome throughout the episode and trying to make herself known to him. *The episode is known for it's level of brief violence. The episode is edited and choppily cut in some states to reduce criticism in said states. *The government agents have triangles on their suits, suggesting they are involved the Illuminati. *One of the agents resembles Exotic, an aspiring rapper famed in Nicktropolis in the events of Syndicate. *A cancelled project Fanon HQ is mentioned when the ziploc bag resembles the mutant ziploc bag that attacks alternate Chrome in the now cancelled first episode. Category:Non-canon Category:Episodes Category:Chrome's Show of Chromeyness Episodes Category:Chrome's Show of Chromeyness